Problem: $ -\dfrac{2}{5} - \dfrac{114}{100} - 50\% = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -\dfrac{2}{5} = -0.4$ $ -\dfrac{114}{100} = -1.14$ $ -50\% = -\dfrac{50}{100} = -0.5 $ Now we have: $ -0.4 - 1.14 - 0.5 = {?} $ $ -0.4 - 1.14 - 0.5 = -2.04 $